(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a ball grid array IC socket connection with solder ball, and in particular, an IC socket having a plurality of conductive clipping plates with clipping solder ball structure so as to eliminate the requirement of pre-soldering of solder ball onto the conductive clipping plates.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Ball Grid Array IC socket is a new IC socket structure with solder balls to replace the insertion pins protruded from the bottom of the socket, and surface mounting technology is employed to mount the corresponding soldering position of the solder balls over the surface of the circuit board. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of Ball Grid Array CPU socket. FIG. 2A is a bottom view of the socket shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2B is an enlarged view of a portion of FIG. 2A. The number of mounting pins of the corresponding IC pins of the socket is changed to a socket with semi-engaging solder balls 11, 12, 13 such that the bottom surface of the CPU socket 10 is protruded half the height of that of the solder balls 11, 12, 13.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a conventional Ball Grid Array CPU socket connected with solder ball. Within the socket 10, corresponding to IC pins, a plurality of straight slots 20, 21, 22 are formed. Each straight slot 20, 21, 22 is squeezed with a bending, U-shaped conductive clipping plate 30 which is an elastic thin strap. The bottom end of the conductive clipping plate 30 does not protrude from the bottom of the socket 10, and a solder ball 40 is mounted to the bending section of the plate 30 such that the upper half portion of the solder ball 40 is engaged at the straight slot 20 and is mounted to the conductive clipping plate 30, and the lower half portion of the solder ball 40 is used for future mounting to a circuit board 50 at the soldering point. At an appropriate position on the two side walls of the conductive clipping plate 30, at least a pair of clipping walls 31, 32 is provided for clipping with the IC pins 61, 62 of a top transverse board 60 mounted onto the socket 10. This conductive plate 30 together with the ball solder 40 has the following drawbacks:
(1) A soldering process is required to pre-mount the solder ball onto a conductive clipping plate and after that when the CPU socket is be adhered to the circuit board, the solder ball has to be heated again, and accordingly, repeating of soldering processes is troublesome and the fabrication processes cannot be expedite; and
(2) Due to numerous soldering points, chances of pollution due to air pollutant are increased and therefore the quality of conductivity at the soldered point is lowered, and further, the connection structure of the solder ball is inappropriate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a Ball Grid Array IC socket connection with solder ball which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a Ball Grid Array IC socket connection with solder ball, wherein the Ball Grid Array IC socket connecting solder ball having a plurality of conductive plates corresponding to IC pins is characterized in that the conductive plates are flexible bent plate bodies for insertion and clipping with the IC pins, and the other end of the plate body for insertion into the IC pins is formed into a branching opening for elastically clipping of the solder ball so that the solder ball is securely clipped and the other end of the plate body is formed into a bending wall for insertion into the IC pin.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a ball grid array IC socket connection with solder ball, wherein a wall block is provided to an IC socket and a straight through slot is provided to the wall block and the plate body is exactly secured by the through slot, preventing the plate body being dislocated from the through hole of the wall block.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.